A Soul for a Soul
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: Infinity War AU One-Shot: Steve, Tony, and Peter are on a mission to get the Infinity Stones before Thanos does. After learning of the location of the Soul Stone from Gamora, they set out to Vormir. However, the soul stone requires a sacrifice. That sacrifice is none other than Steve Rogers. Contains Stony.


**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while now. I feel like crying. Why am I better at thinking of angsty prompts than happy ones? Anyways, there is dialogue in here stolen from the Vormir scene, and there's an asterisk to indicate that. Also, I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I'm really trying to work on my writing this year, so hopefully it gets better. Hope you enjoy!**

They had only just arrived on Vormir, and Peter already didn't like it. The sky was covered in dark clouds, and it was just so distant and barren. It made him feel depressed, and scared. He couldn't believe only hours ago he had been thinking about all the homework he was going to have to make up since he had been on a field trip. Now, he not only became an Avenger, but he also had to help stop an evil Titan from genocide. Things really can change quickly.

He really should have stayed on the bus

…..

"I wonder if anyone's here?" Tony asked, scanning the area.

Steve shrugged. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here for years."

They started walking more, and eventually spotted someone with a cloak on. When the said person turned around, Peter's heart skipped a beat. Steve had told Peter about the Red Skull before, but to see him in person was downright creepy.

The Red Skull smiled. "Welcome Steve Rogers, son of Joseph Rogers, Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark, and Peter Parker, son of Richard Parker."

At the mention of his dad, Peter's heart sank a little.

*****"You know us?" Tony asked curiously.

Red Skull nodded. *****"It is my curse to know all who journey here," he replied.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again, Johann. You're supposed to be dead."

His old enemy grinned. "I could say the same to you, Captain," he retorted. "When I held the Space Stone a lifetime ago, it banished me here, forcing me to guide others to a treasure that I cannot possess. It is a fate much crueler than death."

*****"Where's the Soul Stone?" Tony asked.

*****"You should know...it extracts a terrible price."

"What kind of price?" Steve asked.

A sharp feeling went up Peter's spine, and his hairs stood on end. Oh no.

*****"Soul holds a special price among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom. To ensure that whoever possesses it...understands its power…the stone demands a sacrifice."

*****"Of what?" Steve asked.

*****"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul...for a soul."

Peter's mind started racing. Surely, they couldn't get the stone now. Tony and Steve didn't care for each other. Not after the Accords. And he was pretty sure he didn't fit into the equation either.

Tony turned towards Steve. "Steve, no. You don't have to do this. I'll go."

Steve shook his head."No, Tony. If Thanos is going to be defeated, the Earth needs its best defender."

They got closer."What if _I_ need you?' Tony asked. Peter could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"I'll always be with you." To his surprise, Steve placed his hand on Tony's cheek, leaned in, and they kissed passionately for a minute or so, before Steve broke away.

He couldn't believe this was happening. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind. Since when did Steve and Tony love each other? And, Captain America was about to die!

"Goddamnit, Steve. Do you have to be the most righteous man in the world."

Steve smiled. "Language."

He then turned towards Peter, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Take care, kid. You're going to be a great Avenger."

Peter smiled. "Thanks, Cap." He saluted as a means of showing respect, and he saluted back before jumping off the cliff, and into the abyss below. Peter and Tony looked down, and there was Captain America, sprawled on the ground, a smile on his face. A blue light lit up the sky, and suddenly, they were floating in the lake.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

Tony didn't reply. He was staring at his clenched fist, and when he opened it, the Soul Stone appeared. He had tears in his eyes as he stared at it, probably thinking it should have been him. He quickly put it in a special storage spot in his suit they had, also containing the reality stone.

Peter felt tears forming in his eyes as well. He wrapped his arms around Tony, his first real hug he had given him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark."

Tony sighed. "I know, kid."

They pulled away after a minute, and Peter gave him a small smile. "He won't die in vain, you know. We'll stop Thanos."

"You really believe that?"

"I do."

…...


End file.
